If every one cared
by Dani Phantom Kate Kari
Summary: Homer and Marge die in a car crash. what will Bart Lisa and Maggie do. i don't have any free time to fix all of the mistakes. so if anyone thanks they can do a better job then me. then go for it.


* * *

it was just a normal day Marge was going to the store. Homer was going bowling. Lisa and Maggie was going to the books store. Lisa was going the get the new Harry Potter book(she was busy the night the book came out in missed the party). Maggie was going to get the daddy book(Santa's Little Helper ate her old one). and Bart was going to try out his new skate board at the sk8te park. no one saw the 18 willer slam into them. Marge died on the way to the hospital. Homer died anstley. Bart Broke his leg Lisa broke his arm. maggie was just shook in up.

* * *

after the funnel 

Hey bart who do you think are guardian is? I don't care said bart as he kicked at the ground. bart i know your upset about mom and dad. Maggie's upset to you know. i almost didn't get any sleep last night. Maggie wouldn't stop crying. who do you think are guardien is? I said i don't care. well i do said lisa. i hope it's not Patty and Zelma they smoke to much. i wish i new who are guardien is. me to said bart. I im children AAH IT'S SIDESHOW BOB ! what the hell are you doing here Bob. are you going to TRY to kill me again. no bart I'm not going to kill you. you were just a kid you didn't want krusty to go to jail. prove it and what do you mean you are said lisa. about two years ago i wanted to kill bart. so i broke into your house. and changed your parents will. so if they died i would be your guardien. I'm sorry about your parents. Kids you should go home and pack were going to Italy tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere with you you stupid ass hole! Bart don't use that language in front of my son!

* * *

Hey Lisa wheres Maggie? oh no she ran off again. do you want to help me look for her Gino. ok. They looked every were but they couldn't find her. Lisa was going to ask bart to help her. when she heard bart say FUCK YOU BOB and run home. she thought maybe she went home. hey Gino maybe Maggie went home follow bart ok. ok.

* * *

I'm sorry about my brother Mr Terwilliger he has been doing stuff he's not supposed to do since he was ten. like what. drinking smoking you've seen him cuss. i saw him smoke pot last week he even has two girlfriends. did your parents know? nope.

* * *

Gino followed bart home and ran upstairs. he didn't know which room was Maggie's. so he tired all the rooms. the first room he looked into he saw a Lost poster Harry Potter posters. a book shelf full of books. horse books cat books Inuyasha comic books and six of the Harry Potter books(she never got the seventh book). and on the bed he saw a purple canape. i don't think this is her room. he said as he closed the door. he opened the next door and saw. a Trigun poster. a Prison Break poster and a Drive poster. all three X-Men dvds on the floor. and Bart on the bed with tears in he's eyes. looking at a picture of a girl in a Orange jumpsuit. hey bart are you goin be ok. yeah and i not crying. I'm sorry about your parents. i don't know what i would if anything happened to my parents. who's the girl Gina Vendetti she's my girlfriend. bart said as he picked up another picture. of a girl in a white dress this is Greta Wolfcastle my other girlfriend. if you lookin for maggie she should be in her room. ok thinks bart gino said as he left the room. he opened the door across from Bart's room. the first thing he saw was a Pikachu poster. Inuyasha posters and a picture of Jack Kate and Sawyer from Lost. on the floor he saw all 4 of the Inuyasha movies(Inuyasha the movie 3 is her favorite). but no maggie on the bed. just her pink canape. he tryd the last the room. and saw Maggie sleeping in the bed. he new she fell asleep crying. because her face was red and she still had tears on her cheeks. gino went over to the side of the bed and whispered maggie are you sleeping. i was into you woak me up she said sleepy. sorry. it's ok I'm not mad just really really sad. I'm sorry about your parents. hold me gino she said as she stared to cry. he got into bed and rocked her to sleep.

* * *

I hope you like it if you comment be nice this is my first story 


End file.
